


and the water runs red

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: piratesword. las voces en tu cabeza siempre están diciéndote cosas que jamás logras comprender; es por eso que decides escribirlas, porque tal vez así cuando las veas, tal vez así cuando las veas finalmente tengan sentido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the water runs red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and the water runs red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6528) by piratesword. 



> Esta historia fue escrita por _piratesword_ en 2007, yo sólo tuve el enorme placer de traducirla; sin embargo, no tengo ningún inconveniente en removerla, si surge algún imprevisto.
> 
> Mis agradecimientos van para Vampisandi, que me hizo algunas sugerencias interesantes.

**a.**  
no estás seguro de que es posible contarlas, pero lo intentas de todas formas, porque piensas que contar las centelleantes _brillantes_ estrellas es la única cosa que te mantiene cuerdo.

 **g.**  
los sanadores se ríen de ti y te dicen que nunca estuviste cuerdo en primer lugar.

 **m.**  
algunas veces, cuando estás solo siempresiempresiempre _solo_ en tu cuarto, tu mirada se pierde en el techo y casi juras que puedes recordar. tus recuerdos nunca tienen sentido, porque no son más que fragmentos _piezas_ de algo más grande, algo importante que hace que los doctores y otros pacientes te miren con algo que parece miedo _odio_.

 **s.**  
cuando cierras los ojos, todo lo que vez son unos ojos verdes.

 **y.**  
el viernes marca el ritmo de tus semanas. es el único día en el que casi puedes sentir el paso del tiempo, porque los viernes tienes visita. nunca logras reconocerla, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar tu propio nombre, así que tal vez la hayas conocido alguna vez. habla sin parar sobre cosas sin sentido, como snorkacks de cuernos arrugados y thestrals y blibbering humdingers y todas esas cosas que siempre te aburren hasta las lágrimas porque no estás seguro de lo que son; sin embargo, la escuchas de todas formas porque, a veces, ella te dedica esa sonrisa condescendiente _triste_ y te dice _‘Harry nunca hubiera querido esto’_ y tú no sabes _recuerdas_ quién es Harry, pero sabes que ella debe estar en lo correcto, porque cuando lo dice sientes algo más. que. dolor.

 **b.**  
observas a los sanadores durante el día. tus ojos siguen a todos los que se cruzan en tu camino y cuando los ves sosteniendo sus bastones (¿varitas?) sientes que tus dedos hormiguean por asir una de esas no-tan-familiares piezas de madera que sabes _sientes_ que debiste de haber tenido algún día.

 **h.**  
cuando las estrellas no están y el cielo es claro, tu pasatiempo favorito es recitar el alfabeto. el orden inmutable de las letras te hace sentir seguro y te hace pensar que recuerdas que era eso lo que los ojos verdes solían hacer cuando se topaban con los tuyos en la cama _atulado_ después de tener una pesadilla.

 **n.**  
hay una mujer en la misma ala que tú que colecciona envolturas. todos los días, un hombre de cabello castaño viene y se sienta a su lado y juntos repasan el número de envolturas. siempre te has sentido celoso y nunca has averiguado el porqué, así que un día decides robar sus envolturas mientras ella sale a dar un paseo. las escodes debajo de tu cama y, en medio de la noche, las miras, las miras y las miras y te preguntas por qué nadie comparte sus envolturas contigo.

 **t.**  
las voces en tu cabeza. las voces en tu cabeza nunca guardan silencio. siempre están hablándote y diciéndote cosas que jamás logras comprender; es por eso que decides escribirlas, porque tal vez así cuando las veas, tal vez así cuando las veas finalmente tengan sentido.

 **z.**  
no tienes tinta para escribir.

 **c.**  
los pacientes que están en tu ala no pueden tener objetos afilados, así que usas lo que tienes a la mano.

 **i.**  
lavan tus sábanas dos veces por semana y el agua se tiñe de rojo. así que, en lugar de eso, delineas tu historia en las paredes pincelada a pincelada a pincelada a _pinceladapinceladapinceladapinceladapincelada_. y, luego, cuando lavan las paredes, el agua se tiñe de rojo también.

 **o.**  
la enfermera está curando las heridas que adornan tus brazos. y tus muñecas. y tus piernas. y tu pecho. te lanza una mirada arisca _asustada_ y te pide que no lo vuelvas a hacer. asientes sólo para que deje de hablar, y mientras tanto te preguntas en dónde más puedes escribir. en dónde puedes escribir. en dónde puedes escribir. _en dónde puedes escribir_.

 **u.**  
cuando te comportas y te quedas quieto y finalmente dejas de escribir, algunas veces te dejan ir afuera. te paseas por los terrenos sin rumbo alguno y evitas dirigir tu mirada hacia los árboles y hacia el pasto porque te recuerdan a esos ojos verdes _brillantes_. en lugar de eso, tus ojos se posan en el cielo y lo miras y lo miras y lo miras preguntándote a ti mismo cómo se sentiría volar.

 **d.**  
un día, piensas que tal vez la mujer finalmente se ha dado cuenta de que alguien ha robado sus envolturas, porque grita y grita y _grita_. puedes escuchar a los sanadores intentando calmarla y puedes escuchar el ruido sordo que hacen los objetos al chocar contra la pared y puedes escucharla gritar y a los sanadores diciéndole que todo estará bien y juras que puedes escuchar el sonido que hace su cráneo al estrellarse contra el piso _comolosojosverdes_.

 **j.**  
piensas que puedes casi recordar esa noche cuando estás acurrucado en tu cama, temeroso de hacer algún ruido porque piensas que tú puedes ser el próximo, esa noche en la que tú y ojos verdes tuvieron una pelea.

 **p.**  
necesitas escribir otra vez porque eres el único que conoce la verdad sobre la mujer de las envolturas y quieres decirle al hombre de cabello castaño lo que realmente sucedió esa noche, pero no puedes recordar cómo decirlo y la funda de tu almohada es demasiado pequeña, así que escribes sobre tus sábanas otra vez y cuando los sanadores te las arrebatan para lavarlas de nuevo, el agua continúa tiñéndose de rojo.

 **v.**  
un día estás sentado afuera en una banca y puedes escuchar a dos personas murmurando del otro lado de la barda. buscas con la mirada al sanador más cercano, te aseguras de que te está ignorando y te acercas para escuchar la conversación. ‘ _malfoy asesinó a potter, ¿lo sabías?_ ’ es lo puedes oír y te preguntas brevemente si alguna vez conociste a alguien que se llamara así.

 **e.**  
por las noches, las pesadillas te atacan cada vez más y más seguido y, alguna veces, piensas que _no puedes soportarlo_ y permaneces despierto y miras al cielo y tratas de contar las estrellas pero ya ni siquiera eso logra mantenerte cuerdo.

 **k.**   
_y el agua y los ríos de egipto se tiñeron de rojo._

 **q.**  
cuando cierras los ojos, puedes ver una cegadora luz verde que te recuerda a los ojos verdes y por eso te acurrucas, te obstinas en mirar la pared que no es verde y te obligas a dejar de recordar.

 **w.**  
escribes sobre los ojos verdes el siguiente día. escribes que viste aquella luz verde y cómo todo es _verdeverdeverdeverdeverde_. y cuando días después las enfermeras lavan tu ropa, el agua no deja de teñirse de rojo.

 **f.**  
te sientas en tu cama y miras el edredón que ahora es rosa. pestañeas y piensas que tal vez malfoy era inocente.

 **l.**  
al día siguiente, ves al hombre de cabello castaño sentado en una silla junto a la puerta. luce completamente abatido y tiene la mirada perdida en la habitación que pertenecía a la mujer de las envolturas. no puedes soportar esa mirada. tomas tu pila de envolturas robadas y se las ofreces y cuando _te_ sonríe casi puedes jurar que también ves una sonrisa en los ojos verdes.

 **r.**  
en la mañana, escuchas los rumores. malfoy será ejecutado por el asesinato de potter, aún cuando se supone que ha perdido el jucio.

 **x.**  
 _malfoy asesinó a potter_. se repite una y otra y otra y otra vez en tu mente y puedes recordar algunas cosas, pero no tienen sentido porque todo lo que ves _recuerdas_ es un león o el sabor del chocolate y no pudes recordar ni a malfoy, ni a potter, por eso escribes y escribes y escribes y escribes y escribes y cuando tus lágrimas comienzan a caer, el agua se tiñe.

de _rojo_.

  
_Finite_   



End file.
